burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rappy 4187/Archive5
MediaWiki :First off... N&N? Secondly, what line of text? Thirdly, we don't have access to those files. We would have to convince Wikia we need that support and I doubt they will say "Sure thing." :Lastly, yes, I can dust Rappybot off. Just give me the low down on what categories need to be changed to what. I can go from there. ::N&N is the New & Notable thingymabob that Ex put in the Sitenotice, the line of text in question is the short sentence that is below the series of images. Well I honestly thought so as well, meh never mind, I'll figure out another way... ::I already know the names for the new cats, but how can I give you them? Would you prefer it if I formatted it in some way? So you only have to copy/paste the code? Otherwise I'll just list it I guess... :::Oh, I don't see site notices. No wonder I had no clue what you were talking about. Yeah, a simple list is fine. ::::Hmm that explains it! I guess you're never really concerned by the news posted there anyway so no real point in enabling them... lol ::::Final question about the list, where do you want me post to post it? Here? :::::Wherever you want. If not here, just put a link. A disposable sandbox edit should work fine. Technical review (CSS, again) Wikia I saw the comment you put on ex's talk page and would YOU mind helping me creatingg some clan profiles its just ive never really come across templates before. I dont know if you have wipeoutHD or not but its a good game for dirt cheap on ps store Djm1zw1z 06:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Tell me what you're needing done and where, and when I have a second, I will look into in. Like burnopedias clan cards but no DLC and like a red colour, and no certain time, whenever your available or you can make a one with your own design. Djm1zw1z 19:58, September 23, 2010 (UTC) E-mail Do you have an e-mail by which I can contact you? This new skin removed the scroll-over box that pops up over avatars. :I sent you an e-mail on this. I guess you never got it... o.0 ::Yes, I recieved your e-mail. I've just been too busy today to check my inbox. Thanks Rappy. Signature Update Template:KonigCCX Do you mind telling me what I did wrong and correct the problem? :I am not quite sure what you are wanting. I take it the R isn't supposed to be there? ::No, it is supposed to be there. I just didn't know what I did wrong to make every letter of text past my signature the same font. How should the R be added back to my signature, and how do I make my time stamp the different style too? :::Done. Signature templates :The whole reason was to alphabetize them in the category. Otherwise, they all show up under 'T' for the first letter of the pagename which is 'Template:.' MediaWiki:Wikia.css Hello, a lot of the stuff you customized Burnout Wiki with has looked pretty awesome (I'm not going to lie!) and been pretty slick. Love the hover on the links. But that said, there were some serious issues with your CSS file as a whole breaking pretty much every no-no on our Terms of Use. Please refer to This page as to what you may and may not do with CSS (though you can always message me too). Intentionally breaking this policy or reverting back my edit will quite possibly endanger your control of this wiki so please do not let it come to that. This is the standard warning we give. --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 04:10, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :No need to spam all sysop+ pages here of the change. We will be well aware of it just on one page. Thanks for the warning though. You do realize that a lot of your code removals has taken away custom userability to stuff we specifically added to Burnopedia? Things that have been in place for over 8 months with no problem? No? Didn't think so. ::Feel free to reinstate them as needed as long as they don't break our TOU. There was a lot of stuff I had to remove so I will admit it's perfectly possible I accidentally pruned some stuff. --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 05:26, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm afraid to touch it now with a warning of dropping my admin rights. I need to know what is safe and what isn't. Your ToU is more vague than an attorney's waiver. Some of the changes you reverted were just margin fixes and or bordering. I honestly don't know what to say if those changes aren't permitted when Oasis itself uses them everywhere. ::If you are confused about an aspect that is or is not allowed, feel free to ask. As a general rule of thumb, changing margins, etc., in the content area (where the article normally lies) is okay. Changing margins about the entire skin however, including the Wikia header, side bar, etc., etc., is not. --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 22:01, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Table Layout Ideas and Coding dpl tables - Correlating include and secseparators using ,, placeholders? I am presently looking into a change of table layout, e.g. on Big_Surf_Island_(update)#Vehicles to make the table a *lot* more compact. Alas I have never seen code like , and the way it defines include'''s and then puts that into '''seceperators. Apparently ",," is a placeholder for each include entry. But I have also been seeing single ",". My attempt to understand the correlation: include = 1 {Vehicle infobox}:manufacturer, {Vehicle infobox}:manufacturer, {Vehicle infobox}:manufacturer, 2 {Vehicle infobox}:title, {Vehicle infobox}:title, 3 {Vehicle infobox}:boost_type, {Vehicle infobox}:speed, ... secseparators = 1 rowspan="3"|,, \n 2 rowspan="3"|,, \n 3 |rowspan="3"| } :This will also make it easier for transitioning from one DPL listing to another in the sense that you change the code once in the phantom template and refer all the other pages to that template. :Any other questions please ask on my talk page instead of Konig's. There's no need to flood his page with this stuff. =) Test Layout 2 Thanks for fixing the table in User_talk:AEon#Test_2_.E2.80.94_Type_and_Rating_in_one_column. That looks pretty good already, and a *lot* better than before. I am not quite sure what "Boost Group" was good for, but you removed that column completely anyway. I'll probably experiment some more, you guys can then decide if any of this really is an improvement and could globally be adopted, or not. BTW, do you use some tool to edit the code? In source it is almost unreadable, and I resorted to manually putting each column on a separate line to better be able to read it. :Just practice =p It's not as complex when you get used to what everything is actually doing. Not sure who added 'Boost Group', but all it did was show 'Boost' or 'Speed' if Boost was 0. Not sure how much help that was to begin with. ::Phantom template test... category = Big Surf Island vehicles allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} ::Code is much clearer in the definition and can be tested in the page for different variants if need be. Any other questions, feel free to ask. ::: Wow that is definably easier to read now, and the "user" will technically only meddle in the relevant info. Though the loss of actual info presentation is something I'd temporarily miss. Then again define it properly once, and avoid having to fix it on each page is certainly the best way. Come to think of it would the "format" not also be the same for every table as well, so that this info could also be removed from a per page basis, i.e. centrally defined once? Note my latest change to the design: User_talk:AEon#Test_3_.E2.80.94_Info_text_.2Aunder.2A_icons. — AEon 13:10, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::It can be templated, yes, if that's what you mean. Check out this (resultant page)... I basically did the same thing there. And yes, I noticed the change already. I like it better with the text on the bottom. Still not in favor of the 6px stars, but it might not look better any other way. About the automatically created "Read more" sections Wikia introduced this feature recently (see e.g. Boost chain), based on some criteria they add three links with images if available on the destination page. Personally I don't hate this like some folks do, but I do have an issue with the messed up formatting making the nice pages look amateurish. The three images should fit the text area width, and not be placed on two rows. I talked to User:Game widow working for Wikia. Alas changing the code to fix the layout is not possible, presently. You only have the choice of turning off these "Read more" sections completely for "your" wiki. To do so the link at the bottom of each page is the way to go. As it is I would probably, presently, remove the section, until the sites can fix the layout. Just thought I'd let you know about this. — AEon 11:17, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure what Game widow was talking about. Wikia already has a fix in the CSS for it, but it's being overwritten by newer code that breaks it. I've reinstated the older code (that had it right). Do a Ctrl-F5 on Boost chain to see the way it's supposed to look. And yes, I know about requesting the feature to be removed... I've done it on a few of my wikis. Thanks for the heads up on this. I usually have that part hidden for my own sanity and didn't see the error. :: :)... ahh... much better now. Noted your CSS code, might need that in the wikis I worked on should I get back to them. Very useful. — AEon 23:00, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Manual of Style :Until this wiki decides on what spellings to use, I will assume we will keep it the way it has been before you started changing them to British English. :We don't have an MOS LeMans. One was never written. Feel free to write up a draft of one and lets see where it goes. The spelling on this wiki has been predominately American English since it's concept close to 3 years ago. You were the only one here to start changing the spellings to 'your' view rather than keeping it consistent with the site. Until there is clear decision on what spelling we're using, as I said above, I will assume to keep it American English. :You know. Unless you have something nice to say, stay off my page. I am tired of your constant badgering. You can say what you want without being so negative.